Temptation Apple
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. La sangre de Takao es como un cigarrillo mentolado. La sangre de Tatsuya es como un vino francés. La sangre de Midorima es agridulce, como una manzana; no es tan agria para ser desechada, pero tampoco tan dulce que empalaga. [MidoTakaHimu] [Vampire!AU]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenerme un rato escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en_

 **Palabras: _1_** _822 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, saltos temporales muy marcados, narrativa algo confusa, posibles errores ortográficos y gramaticales, posible bashing a un personaje._

 **Bien. Es raro que me dedique a publicar bastante seguido. En fin, hoy intente algo un poco diferente a lo que suelo hacer, creo que el estilo si es diferente a lo que escribo, además de que es la primera vez que escribo sobre un trío, no en el ámbito sexual, claro está.**

 **Fue bastante divertido escribir algo así, bastante. Escribir un Himuro un poco más sarcástico al que suelo manejar es realmente muy divertido y gratificante, además de que esto tenía que haber salido hace días...ya solo me faltan 2 fanfics que eran para el mes pasado, esos los estaré publicando en mi otra cuenta (información en mi perfil si les interesa leer un crack fic).**

 **Espero que les guste esto tanto como a mí me gusto el escribirlo. Y me disculpo si llego a ofender a algunos con la relación entre Himuro y fem'Akashi.**

* * *

— _ **Temptation Apple—**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Estoy_ _ **soñando**_ _?  
¿No he __**visto nada**_ _?  
_ _ **Mis palabras son inútiles**_ _aunque las diga.  
Solo __**me cansé de llorar.**_ _  
¿Debería_ _ **continuar sin sentir nada**_ _?  
Incluso __**si me das las palabras.**_ _  
_ _ **Mi lejano corazón no las escuchará.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Bad Apple/ZUN feat. nomico**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ven, aquí. —Las palabras llegan a sus oídos, se escuchan muy lejanas, pero la orden es clara.

Lentamente, Midorima empieza a caminar, siendo guiado por esa desconocida voz que le llama. Su prometida, aquella menuda joven de cabellos rojos intenta detenerle, pero no tiene éxito.

Shintarō ha caído presa de aquel ser al que la misma iglesia le teme, y no hay vuelta a atrás.

.

—Ven, aquí. —Poco a poco empieza a distinguir mejor aquella voz que le llama con desesperación, como si no fuera capaz de vivir con la distancia que les separa.

La noche es fría, oscura. Digna de un 31 de octubre.

El aullido de los lobos se escucha a lo lejos, los cuervos graznan cuando le ven pasar, y la hojarasca cruje bajo sus pies. Está metido en el bosque a mitad de la noche, siguiendo una voz que le llama desesperadamente, salvándole de un destino que nunca pidió.

Salvándole de un matrimonio arreglado entre sus padres y la familia Akashi. No es que su prometida le desagrade, pues es una joven hermosa e interesante, pero no es razón suficiente para caer rendido a sus pies.

—Ven a mí, Shintarō. —La misma voz resuena en su cabeza. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que era hace unos minutos.

Ha llegado hasta dónde se encuentra el dueño de esa profunda voz.

.

—Esa mujer es una desabrida, altanera y a futuro te será un estorbo. —Una risilla burlona obliga al peliverde a salir de su trance.

—Himuro…—Murmura molesto, aquel comentario ha estado fuera de lugar.

Le ofende que hable mal de alguien como Akashi Saeko, a quién aprecia como una muy buena amiga.

—Es la verdad. Es una desabrida, tiene todo a su alcance… —El pelinegro hace una mueca de completo desagrado. —…nunca sabrá conseguir las cosas por sus propios méritos, no te hará feliz de la misma forma en la que yo podría hacerlo.

—¡No hables así de Akashi! —Midorima grita realmente molesto. Si eso es lo que quería el contrario lo ha conseguido.

—Vive una eternidad junto a mí joven pianista.

.

.

—Yo te liberaré de esa vida que no quieres, solo debes volverte mío. Mío y de nadie más.

.

—Eres el primero con el que me encapricho de esta forma. Quiero vivir una eternidad junto a ti, no me importa lo que pienses…te quiero solo para mí.

.

Los largos colmillos de Himuro se instalan fácilmente en el blanco cuello del más bajo. No pasa mucho tiempo para que la sangre empiece a brotar, llenando su boca de ese líquido carmesí al que se ha hecho adicto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Tienes idea de a cuántos he asesinado de esta forma? Perdí la cuenta hace muchos años.

El peliverde no responde, el dolor en su cuello es incluso más insoportable que las veces anteriores, Tatsuya le ha mordido claramente enojado.

—Eres el único al que necesito.

.

.

.

—He notado como miras a tu compañero de equipo. —Declara Himuro. —No estoy molesto, también me parece un chico interesante.

El peliverde trata de esconder de manera inútil su sorpresa, fallando de una manera tan obvia que las risillas burlonas no se hacen esperar.

—Solo has crecido físicamente. —Una leve sonrisa aparece en los delgados labios de Himuro.

Tatsuya todavía recuerda a ese joven de 16 años que fue obligado a casarse para cumplir con la voluntad de su familia.

—Te daré a Kazunari como un regalo por estar tanto tiempo conmigo. —La orden de acercar a Takao a Tatsuya es clara, no importa que no sea explícita. Está presente, y eso es lo que importa.

—Un regalo que también vas a disfrutar tú.

—Me atrapaste.

.

.

La noche es fría y oscura. El ambiente evoca recuerdos en Midorima, los recuerdos del día en el que fue a condenado a pasar una eternidad completa al lado de aquel bastardo que le dejo sobre la fina cuerda que hay entre la vida y la muerte.

—Seguro que estás bien, ¿Shin-chan? —Takao suena preocupado, bastante.

Shintarō sabe que no está bien del todo, su piel está más pálida de lo normal y el dolor en su cuello es prácticamente insoportable.

Al igual que hace muchos años atrás, cuando aún era un miembro de una familia de la nobleza.

—Sí…no es nada. —Se ve obligado a mentirle a su acompañante. No quiere preocuparlo.

Nunca le ha gustado el sabor que tiene la sangre cuando la víctima está nerviosa o preocupada por algo. Tiene un sabor agrío que le provoca nauseas.

Sabe que en el caso de Tatsuya es igual.

.

El camino que deben recorrer todavía es largo, o al menos se tardaran algo en llegar hasta el amplio departamento que comparten Midorima y Tatsuya.

Al menos, tienen el tiempo suficiente para que Shintarō pueda olvidarse momentáneamente de los recuerdos de su último día como un ser humano. Para olvidarse del claro desprecio que Himuro sigue teniendo contra la que era su prometida.

Para olvidar que huyó de lo que sería una monótona y aburrida vida con una señorita aristócrata y sin nada que le llamase suficientemente la atención.

.

.

—Eres una persona interesante. —La declaración de Himuro provoca que los colores se le suban a Kazunari.

El azabache no puede quitar la mirada de aquel joven tan hermoso. Le observa detenidamente sin tener su mirada fija.

Es un vistazo rápido, uno en el que puede notar las finas facciones, su suave y pálida piel. Su único ojo visible es de un profundo gris oscuro, casi negro, y debajo del mismo un lunar se posa seductoramente. El cabello ajeno es negro, de un negro tan profundo como la noche y a la luz se pueden notar algunos destellos púrpuras.

La mirada de Takao continúa bajando, llega hasta los delgados labios del pelinegro, mismos que están curvados en una leve sonrisa seductora. Kazunari tiene que distraerse un poco de su inspección a fondo al contrario cuando siente que el rubor vuelve a hacerse notorio.

Vaya que Shintarō tiene muy buenos gustos como para tener a semejante belleza como compañero de piso.

Y él que creía que el peliverde tenía gustos un tanto excéntricos. Solo estaba un poquito equivocado.

.

.

—Nunca me dijiste que tenías un compañero de equipo tan agradable y atractivo, Shintarō. —El comentario es casual, no esconde malas intenciones. —Tienes buen ojo.

A Midorima le da algo de asco la forma en la que el mayor puede actuar tan natural frente al que será su nueva víctima.

Aunque en el fondo también quiere probar algo de la sangre de Takao.

.

—Te cedo la primera mordida. Es tu regalo después de todo. —Tenía años sin ver esa maldita sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y arrogancia.

Midorima suspira pesadamente. La culpa le estará aplastando el día siguiente, cuando Kazunari sea consciente de todo lo que sucedió dentro de esa habitación oscura y fría.

Vaya forma de divertirse tiene Himuro.

—No será capaz de sentir dolor, a menos de que quieras escuchar sus quejas para no sentirte tan culpable. —Una pequeña risita burlona escapa de sus labios. —Te dejo todo el trabajo, el frío está haciendo está haciendo estragos conmigo. Ya sabes lo mucho que odio ser sensible al frío.

Midorima gruñe, está molesto.

¡Ese bastardo tenía todo planeado desde el principio!

—No te dejaré tocar a Takao en los próximos 10 años.

.

Los colmillos de Midorima se posan sobre la salada piel de Kazunari, no tiene que hacer mucha fuerza para que sus dientes perforen la piel del azabache.

La sangre brota inmediatamente, y deja que el sabor a hierro y sal le llene la boca.

Sorpresivamente, la sangre de Kazunari tiene un sabor más ligero y dulce. Pero el sabor a hiero sigue estando presente.

A Midorima se le antoja como un cigarrillo mentolado. Con el fuerte sabor a menta, pero con el sabor a la nicotina pura presente.

Nunca en su vida ha probado algo que sea igual de adictivo que un cigarro mentolado. Solo ha sentido el fuerte y marcado sabor de la sangre de Tatsuya en su boca, a la que relaciona con un buen vino francés.

Amarga, pero no por eso deja de ser todo un manjar.

.

.

—Tu sangre es agridulce. —La voz de Takao le despeja de sus pensamientos. —Es como una manzana.

.

Los recuerdos del día en el que perdió su humanidad por completo le asaltan.

Himuro también le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que su sangre tiene un particular sabor agridulce.

«—No es lo suficientemente agria para desecharla, como la de esa mujer tan desabrida con la que te ibas a casar, pero tampoco tan dulce como la del último chico que asesine para saciar mi hambre. »

Después de eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, o cómo vivir, o si sería capaz de sentir algo.

.

.

.

—Vive una eternidad conmigo. Sé mío, mío y de nadie más…

Las palabras siguen siendo tan vívidas como siempre. A pesar de que apenas si podía escucharlas con claridad ese día.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cinco siglos?

¿Tan viejo es?

—No aparentas tener más allá de 17 años, y has crecido lo suficiente como para que me veas desde arriba. —Himuro se queja. Todavía es capaz de recordar esos días en los que él seguía siendo más alto, casi diez centímetros más alto que el peliverde. —Los vampiros envejecemos, a un ritmo mucho más lento que el de cualquier ser humano normal.

.

—Te saco muchos más años de los que crees. Mi sangre es pura, así que ambos envejecemos mucho más lento que cualquier otro vampiro. —La arrogante sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancha. —Lo mismo va a pasar con Kazunari, en unos trescientos años seguirá teniendo la apariencia de un adolescente, tal vez en mil años aparente tener 20 años.

.

—Vive una eternidad conmigo, sé mío. Mío y de nadie más. —Tatsuya suspira, es un suspiro ligero, fugaz. —¿Ahora entiendes cómo me siento yo? Eres el primero con el que me encapriche al punto de querer atarte a mi lado.

.

—Te liberé de una mujer tan aburrida como lo era esa pelirroja, eres feliz gracias a que yo te di la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de un compromiso que no querías cumplir.

—Sigues odiando a Akashi. —Midorima esbozó una sonrisa. Una muy ligera.

—Y la seguiré odiando el tiempo que sea necesario para que te deshagas de su cráneo.

.

—Tú eres el único al que he amado por mucho tiempo. Conservar el cráneo de Akashi es para recordar que era una muy preciada amiga.

—Ya no soy el único. Ahora también está Kazunari.

* * *

 **Bien. Voy a aclarar ese odio que le tiene Himuro a fem'Akashi y el porque cree que era una mujer muy desabrida. Eso es porque Tatsuya se había encaprichado demasiado con Midorima, tanto que creía que alguien como Akashi no sería capaz de darle todo lo que el peliverde pudiese desear. ¿Queda claro? Bien.**

 **No creí que sería capaz de incluir tintes MidoAka'fem, siendo que esa pareja no me agrada de ninguna forma, aunque eso ya es personal. Lo que si me sorprende, y mucho, es haber elegido escribir MidoTakaHimu (si es que el orden de los factores está correcto). Es la primera vez que escribo de manera explícita sobre un trío, y haber dejado unos cuantos tintes de una de mis tantas NOTP's que tengo con Akashi.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como para que me animen a escribir de nuevo sobre estos tres en una relación amorosa(?)**

 **.**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto",  
porque dejar en favoritos y no dejar un review  
es como tocarme la teta y salir corriendo.**

 **.**

 **—Ren**


End file.
